Burdened to Conceal
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: When Loki decides to play with an unborn princess and magic, a child is born with a power no one can really understand...except him. Taking her under his wing, he tries to be a mentor and friend to her and the powers she has. However, an accident involving her sister causes her to fear her own powers, and now, Princess Elsa feels burdened to conceal and not feel.
1. Such Talents

**A/N:** welcome all to my frozen/thor crossover! since we never really never had an explanation about how Elsa ended up with her powers, just that she was born with them, I figured i'd give her them an origin. here's my spin on it! hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Such Talents**_

Loki sat in front of the fireplace on the floor in his chambers, reading a book of magic, intently. He'd read a certain paragraph three times over. The wording threw him at times in some of the books and he had to reread many of the paragraphs, but this particular paragraph was about something he'd never heard of before.

"Loki?"

He jumped with a start before looking to his chamber door to see his mother and mentor in magic, Frigga, stroll into the room, looking at him in wonder as she approached.

"Oh, good evening, mother," he smiled, standing as he held his place in the book with a finger between the pages to hug her tightly. "Come to say good night?"

"Yes," she smiled, giving a small laugh as she hugged him in return before looking to the book in his hand. "Still having trouble with it?"

"I'm astounded by this section," he explained, holding the book up to open it, showing her the paragraph he'd reread about five times. "Is it true that when a woman is with child you can infuse magic into the unborn baby?"

"It is true, though it is _highly_ reckless," Frigga replied, examining the book. "And a burden for a child to be given a responsibility it cannot comprehend for the first parts of its life."

"You taught me magic when I was naught but five," he recalled, pulling the book back to examine it as he stepped toward his desk at the other end of the room.

"Yes, but you had an understanding of it," she countered. "There is a difference. To start out with so much untamed power can be devastating, especially to someone so young."

"But what if the child were befriended at the right time by another sorcerer?" Loki asked, the wheels turning in his head as he turned to Frigga. "If they were mentored as you did me."

"It is not the same, Loki," she insisted, stepping toward him to pull the book back slightly on the desk, catching his attention as she shut it and smiled, warmly at him. "Why would you attempt such a scheme, my son?"

Loki sighed, lifting a hand to run it through his raven locks before replying, "You know I love my brother as I should, but at times…he does not understand me. He has father's adoration and I am left to the wayside many a time. I am tired…of being so alone."

Frigga felt her heart clench in guilt before wrapping her arms around his shoulders to set her head on one of them, making him smile, slightly at the show of affection.

"I caution you, my Loki," she murmured. "An old Midgardian saying says, 'If one plays with fire, one will be burned.'"

"Just as well for me, I can flick fire away with the talents you've given me," he smirked, cheekily, making her pull back to give him a chastising glare. "Alright, mother. I'll not attempt it."

"You will," she sighed, making him frown, slightly. "Do not think I am stupid, my son. You will attempt it, and I cannot stop you. But I still caution you."

He chuckled, lifting a hand to hers as it sat on his shoulder, smirking, "You know me far too well, mother."

"Yes, I do," she nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to his hairline. "And you'll do well _not_ to forget it. Good night, my son."

"Good night, mother," he nodded before she turned to head for the door.

He turned back to his book and studied the paragraph again before looking to the wall of books in front of his desk, looking for a particular book. When he spotted it he lifted his hand to use his magic to pull it from the shelf and open it as it floated toward him. He set it in front of him and flipped through the pages before he found what he was looking for: a map of Midgard. His eyes scanned over the list of places in the realm that thought he and his family were gods before coming to the places that worshipped them for the most part.

"Arendelle," he murmured with a small frown then grinned. "I quite like the sound of that. Time for a trip to Midgard."

* * *

 _One Month Later..._

He watched her sleeping, her pregnant belly swelling under the sheets of the bed she shared with her husband. He stepped closer on silent footsteps, cloaked in an invisibility spell so as not to wake them, and if they happened to wake, they wouldn't see him.

Arendelle.

He had loved the sound of that name, and the country was beautiful. His fascination didn't stop with observing the place from Asgard, however. He'd walked among the people, acted as a servant in the king and queen's castle, just to have a look at them. They were good people, trying to have a child to carry on rule of the country.

Now, the queen was with child, and he knew she hoped for a girl…a special little girl.

"Why should your wish not come true, your majesty?" Loki smirked to himself before raising a hand and pulling back the covers to press his hand to her belly. "A _very_ special little girl for a very special kingdom. Blessed by the God of Mischief himself."

A golden flash came from his hand, and just as it did, the queen gasped awake, feeling it as the baby's kick. Loki stepped back, still cloaked in invisibility as the queen's sudden gasp woke the king as well.

"Darling? Are you alright?" he hoped as Loki watched them both, unmoving.

"Yes," she nodded with a sigh, running a hand over her belly before smiling, "The baby just kicked and startled me."

The couple settled back down to sleep and Loki couldn't help but smirk as he disappeared, leaving the castle to go back to Asgard.

* * *

 _Several Years Later..._

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna drawled at her sister, Elsa, who was _trying_ to sleep, but found it difficult with her little sister lying on top of her and urging her to play.

Elsa opened one eye to peer at her grinning, freckle-faced, red-headed sister. Unable to resist her any longer she shoved Anna off of her, sending her to the floor with a grunt and sat up to jump out of her bed. Anna giggled happily as she stood, making Elsa shush her and Anna slapped her hands over her mouth, but it did nothing to stop the giggles.

"We can use the ballroom," Elsa whispered before they raced to the door, but she stopped short, letting Anna race past her and into the hall.

A strange chill had gone up her spine, making her stop and look back into the room. She knew it was empty, but she felt as if she was being watched. She had felt it when she had been trying to sleep but when Anna climbed onto her bed, she figured it had been her staring. But now, the feeling was back, and having felt it before when she was alone, she was beginning to ignore it. This time, though, there was something different.

"Elsa! Come on!" Anna whispered, harshly before grabbing her sister's hand to drag her down the hall.

"Anna, slow down!" Elsa giggled, the feeling now forgotten as she was pulled toward the ballroom.

"Do the magic!" Anna giggled, jumping up and down next to Elsa.

A dark figure watched the girls from a corner. He grinned as Elsa froze the floor with a stomp of her tiny foot, then chuckled as the girls romped through the snow Elsa made. They made a snowman and named him Olaf, claiming he liked warm hugs. Elsa pushed them over the ice floor with cold winds from her hands.

The figure watched as Elsa made piles of snow for Anna to jump on, catching her from falling each time, but his smile fell when he realized Anna was jumping higher and too quickly for Elsa to keep up.

"Wait! Slow down!" Elsa begged, trying to keep up, but she slipped just as Anna jumped off a snow pile. " _Anna_!"

Elsa reached out, her anxiety causing her to hit Anna in the head with a burst of ice rendering her unconscious as she fell onto a nearby pile of snow. Elsa raced toward her as the figure, cloaked with invisibility from view, followed to look over Anna. A white streak appeared in the red locks as Elsa cried over her.

"Mama! Papa!" she sobbed, but with her panic, fear and anxiety, the ice spread through the room, frigid and untamed.

Loki watched the girls' parents burst into the room, backing away to let them care for Anna, later taking them to the trolls of the land. He wished he could have helped the child, but it would have involved revealing himself, and he had only planned to show himself to Elsa, the one he'd blessed with the gift of sorcery.

He watched the king and queen take the children away, and once the door was shut Loki waved a hand, the ice disappearing from the room with it. He thought of waiting for the child in her room, then guessed she would be too worried about her sister to hear what he had to say. He would have to wait just a little longer to mentor his little ice princess.

* * *

 _One Week Later..._

Elsa sighed as she read her book sitting on her bed then jumped when a call came from her door.

"Elsa?" Anna called before knocking a beat on her door, and Elsa sighed shortly again, bowing her head. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on! Let's go and play! I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why."

Elsa felt a stab pierce her heart at hearing her sister plead for play and explanation. She didn't like keeping things from her sister, or not being able to play with her, but she didn't want to hurt her again. If it meant being isolated, then so be it.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna called again, making Elsa roll onto her back in exasperation. "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa called, sadly as she closed her eyes, trying not to feel, like her father had suggested.

"Ok, bye," Anna murmured.

Elsa felt tears coming to her eyes before she jerked with a sob, her hands flying to her face to cover the sounds of the other sobs she gave. Ice spread out from under her, freezing the covers she lay on top of and spreading until it covered every part of her bed.

"Well, that will certainly be uncomfortable to sleep on tonight, will it not?"

Elsa gasped and sat up, her eyes darting around her room, but she couldn't find the man the voice belonged to.

"He-Hello?" she called, cautiously, curling up on her ice-covered bed. "I…I've known you were there. I felt you watching me. You can come out. I promise I won't scream, or call the guards."

A shadow was cast over her, causing her to turn to her window and gasp when her ice blue eyes locked with sea green. A tall man wearing mostly black leather with flashes of gold and green appeared from what seemed like thin air, his black hair slicked back and his hands behind his back with a smirk over his thin lips.

"Your Highness," he smirked, bowing before he stepped closer to the bed where she still sat, her eyes wide as he approached. He stopped at the edge, staring down at her as she stood up on her bed, and even with the help of her mattress, she couldn't reach his full height to be eye to eye with him. "I hope I didn't frighten you terribly."

"No," she replied, and his smirk widened under her scrutiny. He remained still under her gaze as she examined his face, then his clothes as he watched her before she spoke again. "You look familiar."

"I should think so," he smirked, making her frown at him in wonder. "Your ancestors worshipped me for some time. I imagine my likeness is somewhere around this fine palace. If you'll excuse me."

He lifted her off the bed, making her gasp in surprise before he set her down next to him as she stared at him with wide eyes. He waved a hand over her bed, making the ice disappear, and Elsa grinned before scrambling up onto the bed and jumping on it as she laughed.

" _Now_ I know who you are!" Elsa grinned, slowing her jumping as she faced him again. "You're Loki!"

"Very good, little ice princess," he smiled with a nod. "Second Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief, at your service, milady."

"What are you doing here?" she wondered, flopping onto her bottom to sit and stare up at him.

"Well," he drawled, his hands behind his back again as he strolled around the bed. "I look in on this realm occasionally, and I…sensed your powers over ice and snow. You have a lovely talent, Princess."

Elsa's smile fell, making Loki frown, wondering if she'd detected his lie, but he only noted sadness in her eyes before she cast them down to twiddle her fingers in front of her.

" _I_ don't think it's lovely," she admitted in a murmur, making his frown fall away as a small stab was felt in his heart, but he hid it. "I hurt my sister with it. That's why I can't play with her anymore. I can't control it. Sometimes…I just touch things and they turn to ice."

Loki smiled, warmly at her before sitting at the foot of her bed and taking her tiny hands in one of his huge ones. She looked to him with wide, teary eyes, making his smile widen, slightly as their gazes met.

"I can teach you how to control it," he assured her, making her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Really?" she grinned, his hand falling from hers so she could sit next to him, making him give a chuckle.

"If you'd like," he nodded. "I was not born with my talent, but I was taught by my mother. I can certainly teach you something as simple as control."

Elsa grinned, brightly as she clapped her hands in excitement, her feet kicking over the edge of the bed and nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes! _Please_ , Loki!"

"As my princess commands," he nodded with a smirk as he stood from the bed, bowing low and holding a hand toward her. She set her hand in his, marveling at how large they were compared to her still tiny ones before jumping off the bed, her hand still in his. "Why don't you show me a bit of what you can do?"

"But…you've seen what I can do, right?" she frowned in wonder, then giggled as he twirled her by the hand.

"Yes, I have, but I like to see you use your talent," he smiled, kneeling to look her in the eye. "Go on, darling. Let's have some fun with it before our lesson, yes?"

Elsa couldn't help but grin as she nodded before he stood and she clasped her hands together, making some snow then threw it up into the air, making it rain down on them.

"Beautiful," Loki smiled as she twirled around before he winked at her, adding, "Now, watch this."

With a wave of his hand, a small cyclone of snow floated in it, and he lowered his hand for her to see.

"Wow! I can do that too!" she marveled before doing the same gesture he had, only the cyclone was as tall as she was and its base sat on the floor.

"Be careful, now," he warned as she made the cyclone move faster and faster and he could see that was going to lose control. "Elsa, slow it down."

"Huh? Whoa!"

Elsa fell back onto her rear as the cyclone shifted and knocked her over before spinning out of control around the room, knocking things over and picking up papers and smaller trinkets on its way. Loki knelt down next to Elsa to be sure she was alright before slicing his hand through the air at the cyclone and it disappeared, the objects it had picked up falling to the floor.

"You must be careful, little one," he murmured, helping her stand and dusting off some snow from her dress. "Part of having control is to know your limitations. If you feel you may lose control of something, pull back."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she muttered, making him frown at her in wonder as she kept her gaze cast down in sorrow. "Papa's right. Conceal, don't feel. Papa is _always_ right."

"Conceal?" he echoed, still frowning. "But why? Your talents are beautiful. You shouldn't have to hide them. Just a few lessons in control and you will be the greatest sorceress in all of Arendelle. But you must be patient."

"No!" she snapped, making him pull back as she turned away from him. "I won't hurt mama or papa or Anna ever again. I won't use them, I won't!"

Elsa turned, raising her hand and struck at Loki, but he lifted his hand, girded with an armguard, making the snow and ice she shot at him bounce off of it without harming him. She gasped when she realized what she'd done and backed away from him in panic, each footstep causing ice to spread with every step she took.

"Elsa, stop," he urged, holding a hand toward her but she shook her head. "You are freezing your floor. You must calm yourself."

"No! Stay away! I don't wanna hurt you!"

"You won't hurt me. Come here."

"No!"

Loki grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him to hug her as he still knelt down at her level. She gasped but she didn't pull away as he hugged her and she let herself relax, her little arms rising to hug as much of his shoulders as she could. He sighed in relief when the ice stopped and he waved a hand over the floor to make the ice disappear. He pulled back and gently took her face in his hands to make her meet his gaze.

"You listen to me, Elsa," he whispered, lowering his hands to her small shoulders. "You will never hurt me. You can't. It's impossible. Whatever ice and snow you throw at me will do nothing, understand?"

Elsa swallowed before nodding and he gave a smile before lightly pinching her cheek and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Now, I have things to tend to in Asgard," he reported in disappointment, lifting one of her hands and covering it with his other as he looked to her worried frown. "Royal duties are never done, yes?"

Elsa nodded as she sulked, looking to their hands before he took her chin into his thumb and index finger.

"Will you come back?" she wondered, making him frown in wonder before smiling as he lowered his hand to lift one of hers and press a kiss to her fingers.

"Of course I will, princess," he smiled. "I won't leave you alone, I promise."

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck to hug him tightly, making his smile grow as he hugged her again, kissing her head.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 _Some Years Later..._

Fourteen year old Elsa straightened out her skirt as she stood in her room waiting for Loki. He had promised the night before to return the next day, and over the years he'd been coming to see her, she found that it wasn't just his teachings she looked forward to, but his company as well. When she was younger, she loved it when he engaged her to use her powers, and as she got older, they would talk or he would read to her, or vice versa. She felt she could be herself with him, something she couldn't be with anyone else.

"You look wonderful, Elsa."

She jumped with a start before turning toward the window to see Loki smiling warmly at her.

"Loki!" she grinned, racing toward him to hug him tightly as he chuckled, hugging her in return before she pulled away again, but they froze when a knock came to the door. Elsa knew exactly who it was as she placed a hand over Loki's mouth to keep him from alerting Anna to his presence.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna called. "Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by. Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa's hand fell from Loki's face, making him frown at her, but her expression read sorrow as she glanced back at her door before looking back to Loki. They heard Anna's footsteps heading away before Loki placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder to turn her attention to his smile, making her smile back, weakly.

"I brought the book I was telling you about last night," he smiled, holding said book up for her to see as her smile turned to a grin, lifting her hand to take the book but he gripped one of her wrists, making her frown at him in wonder. He frowned as well at her gloved hand, and realization hit her.

She'd always been very careful not to wear her gloves around him when her father suggested that they would help keep her powers in check. And they did, for the most part. Loki always disapproved of concealing her power and holding back, which is why she never wore the gloves around him.

"A bit warm for gloves, isn't it?" he asked, raising a brow at her in question, making Elsa swallow hard as she met his gaze.

"W-Well…" she sputtered, now trying to avoid his gaze as he still held her wrist before she finally shrugged, casually, "I-I'm just feeling a bit cold."

"The cold never bothered you," he smirked, stepping closer to loom over her as she stared up at him again. "You cannot lie to me, darling. I am the Prince of Lies. Let me have a guess. Your father suggested you wear these to keep your talent under control, yes?"

Elsa nodded, casting her gaze away from him as he released her wrist to set the book down on her window seat before taking her hand in his. He slid the glove off as she watched him when he lifted her hand to leave a kiss on her skin, his eyes meeting hers again and he gave her a wink. She gave a small giggle before he lifted her other hand to slip the glove off and repeat the gesture, finally causing a very faint blush to appear on her cheeks.

"I call you my ice princess for a reason, Elsa," he smiled, taking her hands in both of his, looking her in the eyes. "Your talent should not be concealed. And you _will_ be able to control it, with time."

"But…if I haven't been able to by now, perhaps I _never_ will," she despaired, tugging her hands from his to turn and look to the corner near her door that was iced over. "Look! I did this just a moment ago! It's getting worse, Loki. I can't even touch my parents because I might hurt them! I can't touch…anyone."

Loki stepped toward her as she turned back to him and he took her hand in his when she looked to him in wonder. He lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, making her ice blue eyes widen at him when he nuzzled her palm, keeping her hand in place with one hand. He met her gaze and gave a warm smile, making her swallow as her heart skipped a beat.

"I told you when you were a child, that you will never hurt me," he reminded her. "That is still true, darling. So, if you cannot have the closeness of your parents, or your sister, or anyone else, then, my lovely Elsa, _I_ will have to suffice."

Elsa felt tears come to her eyes, and her emotions spread to her hand that was still pressed to Loki's cheek. Her eyes widened when she noticed his skin starting to change color, from its usual pale pigment to a strange blue she knew was _not_ coming from her abilities.

"What?" he frowned in wonder as she pulled her hand away. "Elsa? What's the matter? You don't look well."

She stared on, silent for a moment before she gave a small frown when the blue patch of skin diminished again, going unnoticed.

"Elsa?" he asked again, bringing her back to his senses.

"I'm sorry, Loki," she smiled, nervously before stepping closer to press her hand to his chest as she met his gaze. "Will you read that book to me before you leave?"

"Y-Yes," he nodded, taking her hand and pulling her back toward the window seat to lift the book and sit on the cushion, Elsa gracefully sitting next to him. He handed her the book, making her frown in wonder at him before he smiled, "I would much rather have _you_ read to me, darling."

"I would love to, Loki," she smiled, opening the book. "It's my turn, is it?"

"It is," he nodded, and she held the book up to begin reading when she stopped short, feeling something settle in her lap. She looked down to stare at Loki grinning up at her in wide-eyed disbelief that he was being so bold as to rest his head in her lap. "Something wrong, princess?"

"Y-You—! Loki! What do you think you're doing?!" she squeaked, her cheeks stained red against her pale skin.

"I'm merely relaxing to listen to you read," he smiled, mischievously. "Read on, my snowflake. Nudge me if I fall asleep."

"You have many names for me, don't you?" she replied, unable to help smirking as she stared down at him.

"And I may have many more for you until I finally settle on the perfect one," he smirked back before lifting a hand to brush a stray lock of her white hair behind her ear.

"Maybe you should use my name," she retorted, the light blush gracing her cheeks again.

"How dreadfully boring," he muttered, taking one of her hands and setting it on his chest to fiddle with her fingers. "Endearments make things interesting, do you not think so?"

"For the God of Mischief, perhaps," she nodded, leaving her hand on his chest. "Well, if I have so many names, then _you_ should too."

"By all means, my pet," he smirked. "I encourage it, wholeheartedly."

"Lie back and let me read, Mischief Maker," she giggled.

"Ooh, I like that one."

"Quiet! I'm trying to read."

"As you wish, princess."

* * *

 **A/N:** reviews?


	2. Asgardian Brothers

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Asgardian Brothers**_

Loki glanced around the hall before marching out of his chamber and heading for the stables. He kept his green cloak over his head as he made his way there, hoping he wouldn't be spotted. Unfortunately, he was, and by the _last_ person he wanted to speak to at the moment.

"Brother!" Thor bellowed through a grin from behind Loki, making him cringe and lower his hood. No need to hide now. He kept up his march as Thor caught up with him, twirling his hammer in one hand. "Heading for the Bifrost?"

"Is it any business of yours?" Loki shot back, not looking to him as he still walked.

"Only curious, Loki," Thor smirked, rolling his wrist with his hammer as he nearly skipped next to Loki, who frowned at him in suspicion before stopping and turning to the Prince of Thunder.

"Why?" Loki questioned, glaring at the blonde who grinned back with a shrug.

"I've noticed you leave for the Bifrost around this time nearly every day," Thor smirked, making Loki sneer. He thought he had been covert about his trips to Arendelle. Apparently not, by the way Thor was grinning like an idiot at him. "So, brother, who's the lovely lady that's caught your eye?"

Loki rolled his eyes as he turned to march onward, trying very hard not to show the very slight blush that came to his cheeks. If Thor noticed, he'd pretend it was anger. Thor hurried after him, quickly matching his pace and still smirking, smugly.

"She must be special if she's caught _your_ interest, brother," Thor smirked, tossing his hammer in the air and catching it, expertly. "Who is she? An elf? A lovely maiden from Vanaheim, perhaps? Or a mortal from Midgard?"

"Again, I ask, is it _any_ of your business, Thor?" Loki retorted, making his way into the stables and toward his horse, already saddled by a stable hand.

"Perhaps not, but I cannot help but notice the spring in your step of late," Thor smirked, stepping toward his own horse and Loki frowned at him in wonder and suspicion. "I would like to meet this maiden that has caught your fancy."

Loki pursed his lips in irritation as Thor pulled his horse from its stall, saddled as well. He did _not_ want Thor and Elsa meeting. He wasn't worried about Thor charming her. He knew she would see right through his idiocy, being an intelligent girl. He was worried Thor would embarrass her and she would end up freezing something unintentionally…and Thor would tell their mother, revealing that Loki had done exactly what she had told him _not_ to do. He meant to tell her, eventually, just not through Thor's big mouth.

"Where are we headed, brother?" Thor grinned, mounting his horse and ready to head after Loki who swung onto his own steed, yanking on the reins, irritably.

"If you can keep up, we'll be going to the Bifrost, where Heimdall will send us to Midgard," Loki snapped, pulling his horse up next to Thor's to look him in the eye. "Now you listen, _brother_ , you will do exactly as I say. This lady is of delicate nature and you will _not_ tell mother of _any_ of this, understood?"

"And why may I not tell mother?" Thor frowned in wonder. "Would she not approve of her?"

"Quite the opposite," Loki couldn't help but smirk before turning his horse to head out of the stables and onto the Bridge. "She would _adore_ her. But I am not quite ready for them to meet. As it is, _you_ are fortunate to accompany me on this trip."

"I thank you, brother," Thor smiled, following Loki down the Bridge, both launching into a gallop.

When they reached Heimdall he gave them a strange look as Loki pulled his horse back to a walk, rounding the platform where the gatekeeper stood. Thor followed his lead with a frown of wonder as well.

"Will you _both_ be heading to Midgard, Prince Loki?" Heimdall wondered as they stopped their horses in front of the gate.

"Yes, Heimdall," Loki nodded. "Together with our horses."

"Very well," Heimdall nodded before activating the Bifrost and sending them to a clearing in a green forest on Midgard.

"And where is this place, Loki?" Thor wondered as Loki kicked his horse to head forward in a walk, Thor following.

"Arendelle," Loki smiled, adoring the way the name sounded, his hands wringing at the reins anxiously. He couldn't wait to see Elsa. "The ancestors of this land worshipped us, and some still do."

"Does this maiden know who you are?" Thor wondered as they made their way through the forest.

"She does," Loki nodded. "And she is no maiden. She is a princess. You will show her the proper respect, I hope."

"Of course, brother," Thor nodded, used to Loki's jabs.

"I had arranged to come horseback riding with her," Loki explained, ducking under a low hanging branch. "She will be riding with me."

"Has she no horse of her own?" Thor wondered, pushing the same branch up to avoid it, and Loki gave a sigh.

"'Tis complicated," Loki reported. "You shall see."

They came to another clearing, and Loki grinned when he saw now sixteen year old Elsa sitting at the window of her room, looking out.

"Wait here," he told Thor, who nodded before Loki stepped his horse forward so that she could see him.

She grinned when she spotted him and waved excitedly, making him chuckle and nod in greeting. He smirked as he noticed her look around her room before opening her window and climbing out, wearing a burgundy riding dress, riding boots and her snow white hair pulled up in its usual braid wrapping around her head. She raced over the grass, lifting her dress so as not to trip and he dismounted to meet her.

"Loki!" she grinned, throwing her arms around his neck and he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist to hug her as he held the reins of his horse with the other. She noticed Thor, making her smile fall as she pulled away, still staring at him as she frowned in wonder, "Who is this?"

Loki looked over his shoulder at Thor, who dismounted, then turned back to her with a smirk, leaning toward her ear to murmur, "Take a guess, princess."

Elsa turned a frown to him before looking back at Thor who grinned at her before bowing low, and she noticed the hammer hanging from his belt, making her eyes light up in recognition.

"Thor!" she gasped as he stood tall. "The God of Thunder!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Thor smiled, charmingly as he took her hand to press a chaste kiss to the back of it.

"Elsa of Arendelle, Thor of Asgard," Loki introduced as Thor lowered her hand. "I hope you don't mind if he accompanies us on our ride today."

"Of course not," Elsa smiled, shaking her head before Thor and Loki mounted again, Loki reaching down to take Elsa's hand. She grinned as he pulled her up and sat her behind him, his heart skipping when she wrapped her arms around him to hang on while she sat sidesaddle. "I have an hour before mama and papa return from court."

"Then, we'd best make the most of it, shall we, my snowflake?" Loki smirked before launching his horse into a full gallop through the trees and Elsa cried out in delight, gripping him tighter to keep herself from falling off the horse, Thor racing after them. When Thor matched their pace, Loki looked over at him with a mischievous smirk, and Thor knew what he was thinking before he called, "Care for a race, brother?"

"Only if your delicate princess can handle it," Thor smirked back, making her laugh and smirk at Thor.

"I'm not _so_ delicate," she called. "The winner will escort me back home!"

"We dare not say 'no' to a princess!" Loki laughed before pushing his horse forward even faster, Thor struggling to match Loki's speed.

Even with two riders, Loki's horse was far swifter than Thor's. It was one of the reasons Loki had chosen his horse. Speed was far better, in his opinion than sheer power.

Elsa hugged tighter to Loki's chest making him glance back at her, grinning when he saw her craning her neck up to stare at the sky above, peeking through the trees. When he looked ahead, he found that they were nearing the river he had wanted to bring her to and began reining his horse back, but Thor still galloped forward, and when Loki brought his horse to a stop at the bank, Thor's horse stopped next to him so harshly that Thor launched over its head with a shout, followed by a splash when he landed in the water. Loki laughed heartily as Thor surfaced and Elsa giggled, covering her mouth to hide the fit, but unable to stop it when Thor shook his blonde hair like a dog to dry himself.

"How is the water, brother?" Loki laughed as Elsa jumped off the horse and he dismounted himself, Thor trudging up the bank, soaking wet.

"'Tis rather fine, Loki," Thor smiled, stepping closer to Loki as Elsa straightened out her dress. "Why don't _you_ have a go?!"

"Thor—!"

The blonde grabbed his brother's arm and shoved him into the water, making Elsa gasp and throw her hands over her mouth in shock, her eyes wide as Loki landed with a splash. Thor laughed as he stepped next to Elsa, still staring on in shock as Loki flailed to scramble to his feet, looking _very_ displeased, as Elsa knew he would be.

"You imbecile!" Loki snarled, trudging up the bank to meet them. "These clothes do not do well with water, you dolt!"

"'Tis not _my_ fault you insist on wearing leather, brother," Thor chuckled, pulling his hammer from his belt, static forming around it and climbing up his arm, causing steam to rise from him as it dried him.

"Here, Loki," Elsa called, drawing their attention to her as she pulled her gloves off and churned her hands in the air, causing an icy cyclone as tall as Loki to form. "It'll be cold, but it'll dry you off."

Thor stared in awe as Elsa used the cyclone to dry Loki, and it didn't take long before the brothers were dry, and Loki's clothes hadn't been ruined.

"Thank you, darling," Loki smiled, taking her hand to kiss it as the cyclone died and a blush stained her pale cheeks.

"She has magic!" Thor grinned, drawing their attention to him and Elsa instantly pulled her hand from Loki's to cast her gaze down in embarrassment, pulling her gloves back on. Loki glared at Thor who cringed visibly before explaining, "I don't mean to embarrass you, princess. It is very rare to find a Midgardian with such powers. I've yet to see it. It's wonderful, really!"

"Thank you, Prince Thor," Elsa smiled, politely with a small nod as she looked up at him.

"No need for titles, little one," Loki smiled, taking one of her hands again. "We are all royalty, after all. Shall we have a seat?"

She smiled and nodded, letting him help her sit on the bank, Thor next to her and Loki on the other side of her, lowering his head into her lap and making her blush return, but she didn't object.

"Tell us about your day thus far, Elsa," Loki smiled, lifting a hand to brush a finger over her cheek as she gazed down at him, making her give a small giggle.

"Well, mama and papa are planning a trip to a land across the sea," she explained, lifting a hand to fiddle with Loki's hair, leaning back slightly to include Thor in the conversation as he watched them. "They've been invited to the wedding of a princess thought lost. Rapunzel, I think."

"And you will not attend as well?" Loki wondered. "Nor your sister?"

"No," she replied with a shake of her head. "Someone has to take care of things while they're gone."

"Very true," Loki nodded in agreement.

"You have a sister?" Thor frowned in wonder, catching her attention and she nodded with a smile.

"She's my little sister, Anna," Elsa smiled, fondly. "You would like her. She's so full of energy and playful and caring." Her smile fell as she continued, "I hate that I can't spend as much time with her as I want to."

"Does she not know of your powers?" Thor wondered as Loki still gazed at her, knowing the story and idly wondering what her hair would look like if she let it down.

"She did when we were little," Elsa explained. "But…I accidentally hurt her, and when my parents took her to the trolls, they had to erase all memories of my magic to cure her. Since then, we've had separate rooms and…I never played with her or even spoke much to her. It hurts every time she comes to my door to try coaxing me out to spend time with her. But it's the only way…otherwise I'll hurt her again."

"If you would listen to _me_ and take my advice, you would be able to control it," Loki chimed in and she turned to him, meeting his gaze as he tugged at the glove on her hand where it rested on his chest.

"Loki! Don't!" Elsa cried, pulling her hand from his grasp, managing to keep her glove on as she did. "I know I won't hurt you, but I don't want to freeze anything over! I'm here for an afternoon ride with you, not a lesson."

"Very well," Loki sighed as Thor watched the exchange, closely. "When will your parents be leaving?"

"In a week or so," she replied, stroking his hair again. "They'll be gone for two weeks."

"Perhaps I'll be able to stay longer when I visit?" Loki smiled and she nodded, a blush coming to her cheeks as she smiled.

"I'd adore that, Loki," she grinned before looking up at Thor and smiling, "Will you be visiting again, Thor?"

"If Loki allows it," Thor nodded as Loki gave a sneer that she didn't see, but Thor caught and it made him smirk. "But from the look of the two of you, I think my brother would rather have you all to himself when he visits."

Elsa frowned before looking to Loki who looked away from her to hide the look in his eyes that revealed Thor was right.

"Perhaps…we should head back," Loki suggested, sitting up as Elsa looked up at him, Thor standing as well and Loki turned to hold a hand toward Elsa to help her up. "We can't have you in trouble with your parents on my account. What kind of prince would I be if I kept a princess out later than she should be?"

Elsa smiled, sweetly before taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet as Thor made his way to his horse. She gasped when she tripped over the hem of her dress and fell into Loki's chest, his arms instantly wrapping around her to keep her from falling.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, chancing to look up and meet his gaze, her cheeks flaring with embarrassment as her heart raced in her chest.

"Are you alright, little one?" Loki murmured, keeping his gaze locked with hers and she swallowed before nodding, her hands on his chest, and even through the gloves, her anxiety caused ice to form on his chest. She looked down and gasped, pushing away from him, his arms falling away from her as he frowned at her in wonder, but when he looked down at his chest, he understood why she had pushed away. "Oh, Elsa, I told you it doesn't matter."

He waved a hand over his chest, causing the ice to disappear, but she was facing away from him into the water of the river, and he could tell she was upset.

"I _will_ hurt you one of these days, Loki," she muttered, taking a step back.

"If I say you won't, then you will _not_ ," he assured her with a smile, stepping toward his horse and mounting before kicking it to step up next to her, holding his hand toward her as she turned to look up at him. "Come, let's get you home, princess."

"Excuse me," Thor called, strolling his horse to the other side of her and making her look up at him. "I believe _I_ won the race. _I_ should escort the princess home."

"You were thrown into the water, you dolt," Loki chuckled before looking to Elsa and smirking, "Well, my lady? Who would _you_ say won the race? Lady's choice."

Elsa couldn't help but smile as she glanced between them, both offering their hands to her. She gave Loki a smirk with a mischievous glint in her eye that made him frown until his eyes widened in disbelief when she grabbed Thor's hand and he hauled her up in front of him, gripping the reins with his arms around her as she sat sideways in the saddle.

"Better luck next time, little brother," Thor laughed as he turned his horse before launching into a gallop back toward the castle.

Loki frowned in disbelief before growling and yanking his horse around to gallop after them. It wasn't long before they came to the castle, stopping at the edge of the forest as Elsa jumped from Thor's horse, but he didn't dismount. Loki nearly threw himself off his horse when it stopped, landing directly in front of Elsa who had waited for him with a smile.

"You little minx!" he snapped, but before he could say anything else, she threw her arms around him, hugging him close and his eyes shot wide in surprise before he hesitantly hugged her in return.

"The time flew too quickly, my prince," she whispered, not wanting Thor to hear her endearments before she pulled back enough to press a kiss to his cheek then met his shocked gaze with a smile. "I had a wonderful time. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Y-Yes," he sputtered, nodding slowly before she turned to Thor.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Thor," she smiled then turned to race back to her open window to climb back in and shut it as the brothers watched her.

"She is a treasure, Loki," Thor complimented, breaking Loki from his trance.

"Yes," Loki sighed. "She is."

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later..._

She heard a soft knock on the door, but didn't move from her position, curled up on the floor against her bedroom door.

"Elsa?" Anna called, sadly. "Please…I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"

Elsa swallowed, tears forming in her eyes and instantly freezing…her room covered in ice.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna choked before Elsa heard her start to sob, softly.

She curled in on herself even more, tears falling down her cheeks and freezing. She wanted so badly to open her door and throw her arms around her sister so they could cry together and share each other's pain as they should have. But nothing could change. If she revealed herself now, she knew it would only make things worse.

"Elsa?"

She gasped and shot her head up to see Loki standing among the suspended snowflakes and ice covering her room. He glanced around in wonder before looking back to her with a frown. Unable to stop herself, she shoved herself to her feet and ran toward him, throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Mama and papa," she shuddered. "Their ship got caught in a storm, and…they…they—!"

"Oh, my poor darling," he murmured, sincerely as he hugged her closer when she cut herself off with a sob, and he knew what had happened. He nuzzled his cheek to the top of her head as she sobbed, sinking against him. He swept her off her feet to carry her to her bed, using his magic to remove the ice surrounding them before he sat with Elsa in his lap. "I can't imagine what you're feeling now, but I am here for you."

"I can't even be there for my sister!" she sobbed, hugging him tighter, making him sigh and lift a hand to release her hair from its bun and braid, hoping it would relax her. "She went to the funeral today, and I couldn't be there because of this…this _curse_!"

Loki felt a stab in his heart at hearing her call her powers a curse, not only because he had given them to her, but because what she could do really was beautiful…if she would only see it.

"Elsa, you shouldn't call it that," he murmured.

"Why not?" she sobbed, pushing back to wipe her tears away, which consisted of pulling the ice from her skin. "That's what it is. I haven't been able to do _anything_ without worrying about freezing something!"

Loki sighed again, hiding his pain at her words before he lifted a hand to her chin to pull her gaze to his.

"You will control this, darling," he assured her. "If you think of it…as an animal. A horse, perhaps? With _practice_ you learn to control the animal, and it is bent to your will, not the other way around."

"Can't you do something with your magic?" she hoped, her hands resting on his chest as their gazes met. "Can't you cure me?"

"This isn't some sort of disease, little one," he urged, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can't…'cure' a person born with magic."

"Isn't there _anything_ you can do?" she hoped, desperately.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," he whispered, shaking his head, making her choke on a sob before lowering her head to his chest again to cry, softly. He held her close, hoping that one day she would realize the gift he'd given her…but also wondering if his mother had been right all along.

* * *

 **A/N:** it's moving a little fast, I know. reviews?


	3. Coronation

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Coronation**_

Loki watched Elsa combing her hair at her vanity before he stepped closer and stood behind her, making her smile into the mirror as she saw him.

"I was hoping you would come to celebrate my birthday with me," she smiled as he set his hands on her shoulders, both looking to each other in the mirror. "You're late. Talk yourself out of that, Silver Tongue."

"Well, my snowflake, as you know, the royal duties of a prince of Asgard, are never done," he smirked back. "I would not ask _you_ to neglect royal duties simply to visit me early on my birthdate."

"Oh, yes, you would!" she laughed, turning to face him and wag her brush at him. "You think I cannot see past _your_ lies as well as you can see past _mine_?"

"I had hoped you had not become _so_ well-versed in my lies," he smirked, taking her hairbrush and twirling a finger to signal her to turn back around.

"Well, I did learn from the best," she retorted, turning as he had instructed and sat back.

They were silent as they watched each other in the mirror for a moment before he began to brush her hair. She held her hands in her lap, keeping the gloves on, even thought she was sure he would try to remove them later, but for now, she _had_ to have them on. Her emotions were far too fragile when he was near. She had started noticing it when she was a teen, but now she knew _exactly_ what it was.

Elsa didn't dare tell Loki her feelings. He would either tease her mercilessly or reject her as gently as he could. She was sure he could never see her as anything more than the child she had been when he introduced himself to her. For now, she would be content with his visits and company when he gave it.

"Ah, yes, I nearly forgot," he suddenly recalled, making her frown at him in the mirror as he reached into a pocket in his usual leather garb. She turned to see him pull a chain from his pocket with a snowflake pendant made of crystal dangling from it. "Your birthday present."

"Oh…Loki," she breathed, lifting a hand to touch it, reverently with her fingertips. "It's beautiful!"

"This is special, Elsa," he smiled, gesturing that she face ahead again and he put the necklace on her as he said, "I know that, here on Midgard, they say no two snowflakes are the same. Every one has it's own design. I can safely say that is true of this pendant. There are no others on Midgard with this design. Believe me, I did me research. I wanted it to be as unique as you are."

She touched the pendant and stared at him through the mirror with wide eyes, tears welling in them as he only rested his hands on her shoulders again after clasping the chain around her neck, then leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"I take it by your reaction that you approve?" he guessed.

Elsa said nothing as she only turned and shot to her feet, making him stand as well in wide-eyed surprise before she threw her arms around his neck, snuggling her face to his chest.

"It's wonderful Loki!" she shuddered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm happy you like it," he smiled as she stepped back to look up at him with tear in her that surprisingly rolled down her cheeks without freezing to her skin. He lifted a hand to wipe the tears away as their gazes met and she lifted a hand toward him, but her smile fell when he grasped her wrist, gently. "I've told you before, I know not how many times, you need not wear these infernal gloves any longer."

"And _I_ have told _you_ , I do not know how many times, that if I want things to be _normal_ around here, for the sake of my sister, then I _do_ ," Elsa shot back, irritably.

"Your father is gone, darling," Loki whispered, lowering her hand and she pulled back to march away from him as he remained in his spot to watch her, explaining, "You've been the good girl he wanted you to be, Elsa. It is time to…let it go. Let it _all_ go. Things will only get worse if you try to keep things in the way he told you to."

"That's easy for _you_ to say," she shot back, keeping her back to him. "I _loved_ my father. I _wanted_ to be the good girl he wanted. But you could never understand that, could you?"

Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief at herself and she slowly lifted a hand to her mouth, but kept her back turned to him, afraid to see the look of absolute pain she was sure was on his face. Loki only stared at her back for a moment, his face not reflecting any sort of pain as she assumed. Instead, his eyes glowed with understanding as he slowly began stepping toward her. He was always so patient with her, even though she'd seen his temper flare at Thor, but she was sure it was only because of sibling rivalry. But his patience with her never ceased to amaze her.

"It's true, my father and I have not been as close as you were with your father," he began in a gentle tone, making Elsa close her eyes against her guilt as she lowered her hand and sniffled. "I doubt I will ever know the pleasure, really. I always envied seeing your father dote on you the way mine never did. I only wish he would have let you experience your powers fully instead of keeping them concealed."

"It was to save my sister," she shuddered, her bitter feelings now spreading down to her feet, and causing ice to form over the floor, spreading all around the room. "Anna would have died."

"I know, darling," he murmured, standing right behind her, but she only stiffened, not daring to turn and face him. He rested his hands on her shoulders again, making her tense in anticipation of what he might say or do. "And now you have a chance to live up to your full potential. She is out of danger."

"You don't know that!" she cried, still not moving, making him sigh and lower his hands from her shoulders.

"It was not my intention to upset you tonight, of all nights," he explained, gently. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you before I cause any more hurt." He gently took her arms into his hands and pressed a kiss to the back of her head, breathing in the icy scent from her hair before whispering, "Happy twentieth, my Snowflake."

"Loki, wait!" Elsa cried, finally turning to face him, but he was gone, and he had cleared the ice she had formed over the floor with him.

Guilt overtook her, making her shudder with sobs and fall to her floor, which began icing over once more, thicker than before and spread fast from her spot. She clutched the pendant he had given her, fearing he was so angry that she may never see him again.

"Loki, forgive me," she sobbed, then unwittingly whispered, "I love you."

* * *

 _One Week Later..._

Elsa stood in front of a portrait of her father, staring up at it and admiring how regal he looked. It was a portrait done for his coronation as he held the royal scepter and orb…something she would have to do at the coronation today and with _out_ gloves. Her nerves were already taking hold, and she knew that if she let her emotions get the better of her, her powers would reveal themselves.

"Elsa."

She knew the voice well, but stiffened slightly in surprise when she heard it. She hadn't expected him after their last conversation on her birthday. Still, she turned to the window to see Loki standing in front of it, dressed in his armor, his helmet under his arm and silhouetted by the sunlight. He stepped toward her as she remained in front of the portrait and set his helm down on the table in front of her before gazing up at the portrait as well.

"Your father would be proud of you, darling," he assured her, seeing a tear form at the corner of her eye.

"Would he?" she murmured, rhetorically before looking to the candle stick and jewelry box on the table. "I still can't control my powers. Father always said conceal, don't feel…but I find myself feeling more than I want to now."

"A case of nerves, no doubt," he smiled, taking her gloved hands in his and as he spoke he slowly pulled the gloves off, finger by finger. "Anyone in your position would be nervous. It is coronation day, after all. Put on a show."

"Loki, it isn't that simple, and you know it," she argued, gently as he placed her gloves on the table, holding both of her small hands in his larger ones. "I have to hold the scepter and orb, but I can't wear my gloves. If I make one wrong move, everyone will know."

He gave her a soft smile before stepping behind her, his arms wrapped around her, holding her hands to guide them toward the candle stick and jewelry box. She took the objects in her hands as he still held her, but she could feel her nerves starting to bubble up again, her heart thumping in her chest, partially from the nerves…but partially because Loki practically had his arms wrapped around her. Elsa gave a gasp when she noticed ice forming around the box and up the candlestick, making her put them down again, hurriedly and Loki gave a sigh of exasperation.

"It's only for today," he whispered, reassuringly in her ear and making her stiffen only slightly.

"It's agony to wait," she murmured, solemnly as she gently pulled away from him to put on her gloves and step toward the door. He watched her as she opened the doors to her room, leading into the hall and the staff waiting for her next orders. "Tell the guards to open up the gates."

The staff nodded before she waved them off, Loki right next to her, but he couldn't be seen by anyone except Elsa, a trick she'd learned he could perform some time ago. She stepped down the halls and toward a balcony overlooking the gates leading outside the palace square.

"Your sister seems excited," Loki noted as they both observed Anna racing past people toward the gates and dancing about in her dress for the coronation.

When she only gave a small smile at her sister and said nothing as she gazed out on the scene, he gave a small sigh of helplessness. He wanted to cheer her up. Sooth her nerves. But he had no idea what to say or do now. His Silver Tongue was failing him. He had noticed some time ago that after her parent's deaths, she became even more drawn into herself, and he found himself unsure of how to bring her back to that happy girl he'd introduced himself to, or even the teen that had gone on so many afternoon horse rides with him.

"I take it by your armor that you will be attending the coronation today," Elsa guessed, pulling him from his thoughts and he met her gaze before she turned to step back into the hall, making him quickly follow her.

"I am," he confirmed before adding, "That is to say, if you will permit me?"

"That depends," she smirked, making him give a small frown before she stopped and turned to him, asking, "Will you be appearing as yourself, or someone else?"

"Myself to you, but to the rest, I will be someone else entirely," he smiled, slyly, making her smile in return as they made their way back to her room. "Perhaps some regal-looking gentleman? Or perhaps a rugged military man?"

"Just as long as you are not _too_ handsome to the ladies," she muttered, not really wanting him to hear her, but he did. Instead of saying anything, he only continued following her until they reached her room and he shut the door after them as she turned to him. "Loki, I want to apologize—"

"There is nothing to apologize for, Elsa," he cut in, making her look up at him in wide-eyed wonder as he stepped toward her with a smile, taking her hands in his again as their gazes remained locked. "I forgave you the moment you spoke the words. You were frustrated, and I certainly didn't help things. It is _I_ who should be apologizing, and I do not often say things like that, so you should take the date down in your diary or elsewhere, because I doubt I will be saying it again."

She gave a genuine laugh, making Loki grin widely as she still laughed. She soon calmed herself and pulled her hands from his to wrap her arms around his neck, letting him hug her in return around her waist. They remained in their embrace for some time before reality dawned on Elsa and she gently pushed back to look up at him.

"The coronation will be in an hour or so," she reported, not leaving his arms entirely. "I have to finish getting ready."

"Have you not learned that something as simple as that can be done in a minute or so with my magic?" Loki smirked, lifting a hand glowing gold. "The rest of the hour could be ours."

"To do _what_ , exactly, Mischief Maker?" she smirked back and he only shrugged. "No. I need to do this on my own, thank you."

"Very well," he sighed, reaching past her to lift his helmet from the table, causing their faces to come inches away from the other's and their gazes met. Loki gave a smile and pressed a tender, lingering kiss to her cheek, making her close her eyes to savor the touch before he took a step back, lifting his helmet and bowing low, adding, "As you like it…my _queen_."

Elsa swallowed and she was sure he could see the flush staining her cheeks as he gave her a smirk and sauntered _through_ the door. She placed a hand over her racing heart before looking back to the portrait of her father and trying to collect herself.

"I'm sorry, Papa," she whispered. "I don't think…I'll be able to conceal this much longer."

* * *

 _The Coronation..._

Elsa stood in front of the bishop that held her crown in his hands, the chorus in the wings above in the church they were all gathered in. She leaned forward, bowing her head to allow him to place the crown in her hair, done up neatly in a bun. She swallowed, nervously as she stood tall and the bishop held up the pillow holding the scepter and orb, making her stare down at them for a moment in absolute panic.

The moment she had dreaded had come.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind that perhaps she could get away with handling the objects without removing the gloves at all. She lifted her hands and reached for them, knowing she was meant to take the gloves off, but if she was quick enough, maybe—

"Your majesty," the bishop whispered, cutting into her thoughts and making her look up to meet his gaze in wonder before he explained, "The gloves."

Elsa looked to her hands and hesitantly pulled back to begin slowly pulling at the fingers one at a time…recalling how Loki had done the same an hour earlier. She couldn't help but give a small smile at the memory before setting the gloves down, and coming back to reality. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, but it did no good as she reached for the scepter and orb. She turned to the gathered audience of nobles and dignitaries, her sister at her side.

The bishop was now speaking as everyone stood, but she couldn't hear a word he was saying as she concentrated on keeping her powers from going out of control. She scanned over the audience before landing on a familiar face standing in the very back, making her give a small smile. However, her heart began racing when he gave her that charming smile she had come to adore…setting her emotions off. She looked down at the scepter and orb to see ice forming from her hands, and her panicked gaze met Loki's. He tried to encourage her to calm herself, silently, but she quickly turned and placed the objects back down on the pillow then pulled on her gloves.

"…Elsa, Queen of Arendelle," the bishop concluded his speech as she turned to face forward again, her hands folded in front of her.

"Elsa, Queen of Arendelle," everyone echoed as she only gave a small smile, meeting Loki's gaze again.

Elsa and Anna both turned to make their way out of the church through the back, but Elsa knew the Loki would follow…or at the very least appear from thin air as she prepared for the ball afterward. They turned a corner and Anna nearly ran down the hall toward the ballroom, impatient to start the celebrations, and Elsa slowed her pace.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Loki asked, suddenly next to her in the empty hall, making her smile slightly.

"Like my knees will give out if I stop walking," she chuckled, lifting one of her gloved hands and scoffed, "Shaking like a leaf on a tree, and I couldn't even stop my powers."

Loki gave a small sigh and took her hand in his, making them both stop in the hall and she looked up at him in wonder. He slowly pulled her glove off, making her frown in wonder, but her heart began to race again when he lifted her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles.

"You look beautiful, Elsa," he murmured, meeting her gaze again. "I look forward to dancing with the Queen of Arendelle tonight."

* * *

 **A/N:** reviews?


End file.
